Abducted
by Keys Studio
Summary: AU. Faster, faster, Karkat needed to run faster. Away, far, far, away. Away from the monster that was chasing him. But it was too late. It was too late in the fact that Karkat was stuck in a cell with Kankri on a space ship. Yaoi, Vantascest, language, blood, violence, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does~!**

**[xXx]**

_I have to run faster_, I thought to myself, my chest in pain from my ragged breathing and pounding heart. My legs were sore, aching from all of the running I had been doing. I needed a break, to calm down and relax, but that would be an impossible feat. Not while there were guns and other weapons aimed at me. _For fuck's sake... I really fucking hope that nobody has been captured yet..._ That thought ended with a loud curse, a sharp pain shooting through my shoulder. My hand instantly launched up to cover the bullet wound, feeling the warm, stickiness of my mutant, candy red blood pool up under my gray palm. Trying to hide the color of my blood wouldn't matter, at least not right now. Right now, all that mattered was running and hiding. Fighting wasn't an option. I would know.

I couldn't make even the smallest scratch on those... those... _things_ with my sharpest sickle.

Those _things_... They weren't Trolls, I'm telling you. They were large in stature, made and bred for battle. They weren't stupid, despite being brutes. They were fucking intelligent. I don't mean Troll Albert Einstein smart, I mean _fucking smarter than him_. They where large, their skin scaled like a lizard's, all of them varying in color. They were all pale colored, indicating that their blood color was a pale color as well. They all had a permanent sneer about them, baring their yellowed, jagged teeth. _Carnivores_, I thought grimly. _Their teeth indicate that they are carnivores. To rip and tear flesh from bone_...

"_Iyn dlmh ayjy, wkddt afjwyx Njfqq_ (Come back here, nubby horned Troll)," sneered the brute that had put the bullet through my shoulder. His voice was rough like sandpaper, and the language he spoke was thick and throaty. If I had to guess, he had two tongues behind those teeth that pulled off the sounds needed for the language. "_Tfk alsy mlwxt jyx dqffx. Ry wyyx tfk ofj tfkj mlwxt jyx dqffx, wkddt afjwyx Njfqq_ (You have candy red blood. We need you for your candy red blood, nubby horned Troll)."

If I had only known what he had said back then. "Fuck you!"

Before I could take the next step, I was suddenly on the ground, a heavy weight on top of my back, pinning me down. A clawed hand tangled its fingers into my messy, black hair, gripping the locks tightly and roughly. "_Tfk rcqq qyljw tfkj uqlmy, jyx dqffxyx iluncsy. Pkgn lg tfkj oknkjy iynulwcyw_ (You will learn your place, red blooded captive. Just as your future companion did)," he sneered above me. I still had no idea what he said, struggling in his grasp.

"Let me go, you blubbering fuckass!" I growled.

He ignored me, lifting me up by my hair, which, trust me, fucking _hurt_. I screamed and barked orders at him to let me go, to put me down. He ignored me, however, so all of my screaming and barking was in vain. It wasn't until I began to feel ever so slightly light headed that I remembered the wound that the lizard-like bastard had given me. I glanced down, panting. I could see my candy red blood staining and soaking my black sweater, glazing over my gray caste symbol. I thought I had known why he had kept me alive and why he was carrying me around like a trophy. I thought that he was showing off my mutant blood to all Trolls who could see.

However, I soon learned how wrong I was.

He was only carrying me in a way that was fit of a soldier.

Well, one that was showing mercy to his prisoner, even if it really wasn't mercy in my eyes.

I still struggled, though. I didn't like being carried around like some ill behaved, four legged beast. Then, I heard a familiar voice off in the distance, followed by another.

"Karkitty!"

"Nepeta, you musn't leave my side!"

"H-hey! Let go of me!"

"How dare you lay a hand on Nepe-!" _Crack_!

"_EQUIUS_!"

I couldn't see what happened, let alone who it happened to, but I already knew. Nepeta had seen me and tried to come to my aid; Equius attempted to stop her; She was captured by one of the soldiers that was invading our world; Equius attempted to fight the soldier, but the soldier had used his free hand to do something to the blue blood's head. _Please, let that asshole still be alive for Nepeta's sake..._ I thought to myself as I screamed and hissed and growled all the louder. I could hear more voices, closer now, but still far away.

"Stay behind me, Vriska!"

"And let yoooooooou have all of the fuuuuuuuun?"

"Shut up and fight- EEK!"

"Hey! Who gave _you_ permission to take _my_ friend?!"

"V-Vriska, run! _NOW_!"

"Not without you! Hey! Let go of me!"

This, I _had_ seen. Vriska and Terezi had been wearing their Flarping attire, standing back to back with their weapons poised; Vriska with her Fluorite Octet clutched in her metal hand and Terezi with her cane in both of her gloved own. Terezi had been too distracted by telling off Vriska to smell the alien reaching out for her. The soldier had wrapped his large, meaty hand around her neck, lifting her up off of the ground. Vriska had attempted to save her friend, about to roll her die, but another meaty hand had caught her from behind, grabbing her hand and clutching it tightly, digging the Fluotire Octet into her metal palm. The soldier that had a hold of her shoved her down to the ground and pinned her metal fist to her back with his knee, his hand gripping her hair and making her eat the ash colored dirt.

As for the others, I didn't see them. Honestly, I hoped that they all would be alright, not captured like Equius (if he was even still alive), Nepeta, Vriska, Terezi, and myself. I hadn't seen anyone else. I could only hope for the best at this point. Even if the best was a thousand light years away, I had the right to hope.

"_Everyone is captured, Karkat_," Aradia's voice whispered into my ear. Just the feeling of her cold breath on my ear without a body to go with it sent chills up and down my spine. My struggles were dying down, the loss of so much blood starting to get to me. "_Everyone tried, Karkat. But nobody is dead. Nobody... is dead..._" Why did her voice sound so small, so soft? "_Everyone... alive..._" What did she say...? "_...alive..._"

Everything turned black.

[xXx]

When I woke next, I wasn't sure where I was. It was dark, I was sleeping in slime, and there was somebody beside me, wide awake. He was watching me carefully, though he didn't move. I, however, panicked and attempted to get out of my Recuperacoon as fast as possible. His hand reached out and grabbed me, though his grip was weak.

"I must plead you to calm down," he told me, his voice droning and monotone. "I am a friend. Well, I suppose that I am in the broadest usage of the word." I didn't know what it was about his voice, but it was having a duel effect on me; one effect was that it was calming me down, the other was that it was royally pissing me off. "My name is Kankri. In the Kalciturion language, that translates into _Hlwhjc_. I apologize that my use of the language is rusty and not well spoken, but I lack the second tongue along with the constant supply of bile in the back of my throat to speak it fluently."

"What's your last name?" I found myself asking him, relaxing slightly.

"Last names have no value in this place, I'm afraid."

"I asked you for your fucking last name, fuckass."

The male sighed weakly. "It's Vantas. The same as you, actually. Our blood is the same color, along with our race, believe it or not. I come from Beforus whereas you come from, with due respect, Alternia. By all rights, the inhabitants of Beforus were forced to reproduce with one another, with those of the same blood caste. Granted, some of us do not have caste symbols, such as myself, until you came along."

"Woah, woah, _woah_. You're telling me that you could be my dad?"

"I have never reproduced with anyone, so it is not a possibility."

I contained a sigh of relief. "You didn't have a symbol before?"

Kankri shook his head. "Not at all. Then you came along and now we are no longer truly outcasts here."

"Outcasts?"

"Everyone but ourselves had a caste symbol. I was alone for sweeps until you were tossed in this cell with me."

"We're in a fucking cell?!"

"We are, indeed."

I began to panic all over again. I was stuck in a cell with someone I hardly even knew?! Not to mention that _apparently_ we're sharing the same fucking Recuperacoon! I was _not_ okay with this fucking arrangement! Whoever decided that it was okay to pair me up with a fucking stranger that I might be forced to pail with was a fucking shitsponge and I want to tear open their skull and look inside of their thinkpan to see where in the ever loving _fuck_ they thought it okay to do this fucking shit!

I attempted to get out of the Recuperacoon, beginning to feel sufficated, only to find that the entrance was fucking _covered_. "Let me out!"

"Calm down!" Kankri cried out in alarm, grabbing me. I could tell he was using all of his strength to try and pull me back. "The entrance will be uncovered in a couple more hours!"

"Oh, no, _fuck that shit_!" I hissed, about to draw back my fist to punch open the cover. I stopped though when a searing pain shot through my shoulder and up my spine. Hissing in pain, I forced myself to relax. How could I have forgotten that the soldier had shot me before? Why the Hell did this all have to be so fucking fustrating?! I curled up slightly, hugging myself, my grub scars against the palms of my hands. "I can't stay in this slime that long... I have fucking problems sleeping..."

"As do I," Kankri told me, turning me so we would be face to face. "I mostly stay up every night and think to myself... Mostly of my life before I was captured and brought to this place."

I looked up at him briefly, my usual angry scowl softening up a little bit. "How long have you been here...?"

"Three sweeps."

Three sweeps... "How old are you...?"

"Nine sweeps. I was your age when I was captured from Beforus."

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. Three sweeps, same age, same last name... Hell, he even looked kind of like me... His eye color was filled in, his hair was a mess like my own but more well kept, our horns were the same, nubby kind, our skin was the same shade of gray... The only real differences that I saw was that he didn't have the anger wrinkles that I already had around my mouth and eyes, and he was lanky, scrawny, really. He had next to no muscle on his bones. In fact... When I looked, I saw his ribs, ever so slightly jutting out of his flesh. "Kankri...?"

"Yes?"

"H-how did I look when they threw me in here...?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid to say. I actually feared that you might have died, what with how much blood that I saw on your sweater... I had to remove it and clean your wound before I could bandage you up. I also removed your pants to be washed." He gave a sad smile, though it was small. "It's sad really... In this place, the only article of clothing we are allowed to wear from our home worlds are our pants. Otherwise, we are provided with clothes... The rest of what we ever owned was discarded."

I frowned deeply. "Well, isn't that fan-fucking-tastic..." I sighed. I closed my eyes and moved away from Kankri. "Let's try to sleep... I don't feel like thinking anymore..."

"As you wish..."

Silence came down harder than I imagined that it would.

Of course, neither one of us got an sleep in the hours that ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard it. The sound of the cover coming off of our shared Recuperacoon. I allowed Kankri out first since he had been in the slime longer than me. Once out, Kankri showed me to the shower area that we had in our cell. He had told me that even though there were two of us, the Kalciturion race only permitted us forty minutes in total. I didn't mind; the only thing that bothered me was that we had to share the shower at the same time and it was somewhat cramped in there with the both of us. We washed ourselves, helping one another by washing each other's backs. Once rinsed and dried, Kankri showed me where my new clothes were.

My new clothes consisted of a candy red tank top with a white arm band that hugged my upper, left arm that bared our caste symbol in the same color as the tank top, plain white socks, and black tennis shoes. Kankri gave me a pair of sweat pants to wear (he claimed to never wear them anymore; he was too tall for them now). Once I was dressed, I took the time to look around our shared cell.

I was shocked, to say the least.

There were four walls (well, no fucking _duh_, there were four walls; give me a minute to explain here), one wall lined with three doors, two walls being completely blank, and one wall that was across from the door lined one that was a giant, candy red hologram, the left side completely done up in writing, all of the words written in white. If I had to guess whose writing was up on the wall, I would have guessed Kankri's. It looked took delicate, too well focused on to be written on by anyone else. When I glanced at the blank walls on either side, I saw our shared Recuperacoon along the right wall. I couldn't help but feel a little sick at the familiarity in its shape and color. There was nothing on or along the left wall at all. Glancing back at the first wall that I saw with the doors, I recognized only one of them to be the bathroom where we had just showered.

"What are those other two doors for?" I asked Kankri, turning to him. He had walked up to the hologram wall, glancing back at me for a moment before turning his focus to writing on the red surface.

"The one next to the bathroom is a... ahem... _personal_ room..." he informed me, a faint blush on his cheeks. He took a glance back at me and saw that I was giving him a questioning look. He figured that he didn't elaborate enough, so he continued, "For... dare I say it? _Pail filling_. The one beside it is a snack room for when we get hungry... Be careful with how much snackage you consume, by the way. They don't restock that room for three months."

Making a mental note _never_ to go in the middle room, I decided to look inside of the snack room. I felt my stomach rumble at the sight before me.

There were thirty or so liters of soda (some Faygo, some stuff called Fanta, some other stuff called A&W Root Beer, and so on and so forth), sixty or so bags of chips (all of them looked fucking delicious; Barbeque, Sour Cream & Onion, Original, Honey Barbeque, and so on), two boxes of thirty donuts (one box was chocolate with glazed bottoms, the other was just full out glazed), shit tons of candy bars of different kinds (Hershey's Milk Chocolate, Milky Ways, Snickers, and more), three giant tubs of cheese puffs, five or six bags of something called marshmellows, a few bags of nuts, ten bags of pretzels, and a container of peanuts.

When I asked where all of this food was from, Kankri told me it was from a planet called Earth. Their junk food seemed to be rather favored among the captives, so the Kalciturions manufactured it by the millions. That, the other Troll told me, was what Earth was now used for; it was a giant factory. From what else he told me, the planet's inhabitants were forced to work there, with only a few here on the ship for reproduction purposes.

"You want something to drink, then?" I asked him, raising a brow. My stomach was growling.

"It's almost breakfast time," the male informed me, still writing on the hologram. When I walked up behind him to see what he was writing, I noticed that he was replacing the letter 'o' with nines and the letter 'b' with sixes. "It would be best to wait another ten or so minutes before hand."

"So, we only get an hour to get ready before breakfast?" I asked with some amusement. When Kankri only nodded, I snorted. "I can already tell that a few of my friends are going to be upset by that."

"A few of mine as well," smiled the male, glancing back at me. "I honestly can't remember the last time I have seen my friend, Kurloz, with his makeup on. Even by the time lunch rolls around, he's too high off of cat nip too actually realize that he isn't wearing it. By dinner, he decides that it isn't worth the effort."

"Kurloz? What's his caste symbol? Wait, scratch that. What kind of Lusus did he have?"

"A giant sea goat, if I am to remember accurately."

"Oh. My. Gog."

"What is it?"

"He's stuck with Gamzee. That high fuckass with eat the fucking sopor slime out of their Recuperacoon before the day is over with."

"He... _eats_ the slime...?"

"It's disgusting, I know, but it's fucking true." I gagged a little, shaking my head as a shiver rolled up my spine. "Please tell me that they resupply the sopor slime..."

"I believe they do."

"Thank gog. I don't even want to fucking know what will happen to that thinkpan rotted moron if he becomes sober..."

"Does he... tend to have violent tendencies...?"

"Again, I don't want to fucking _know_."

Kankri shivered slightly, shaking his head in disdain. Then we both heard something. It was a weird noise, like... _really bad elevator music_. You have got to be shitting me.

"_Djylholgn ncvy_ (Breakfast time)!" barked a Kalciturion soldier, marching down the hall near our cell. As his steps grew closer and closer to our cell, we heard a loud humming sound, growing louder and louder as the soldier came closer and closer. I could barely make out the sounds of other people talking as they left their respective cells. Then the humming sound came from right in front of us. The hologram that was blocking our path from the halls flickered out of view and we saw the bastard leave shortly thereafter. Kankri took my hand and we left our cell together.

"You'll have to teach me the language," I groaned at Kankri. "I have no idea what they're saying..."

"It's simple enough," smiled the male. "It's just a matter of memorization, that's all. Otherwise, our grammar rules and whatnot apply."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Huh..."

When I looked around us, I saw that we had been the last to be let out of our cells. By what I could tell by the colored panels, it went by the hemospectrum, from bottom to top. It went from mutant candy red to rust red across from it, bronze brown diagonal from rust red, mustard yellow across from it, olive diagonal from mustard yellow, jade green across from it, teal diagonal from jade green, cobalt blue across from it, indigo diagonal from cobalt blue, purple across from it, violet diagonal from purple, and fuschia across from it. Six cells on each side of the hall. Two Trolls were in each cell. There were twenty four Trolls in total.

Even I knew there had to be more than that. Way more.

There had to have been. I knew there were way more blood types than just our mere twelve. I had seen scarlet red bloods, ruby red bloods, umber brown bloods, cinnamon brown bloods, saffron yellow bloods, citrine yellow bloods, verdant yellow green bloods, viridian yellow green bloods, emerald green bloods, mint green bloods, aqua blue bloods, cynn blue bloods, sapphire blue bloods, sky blue bloods, slate dark blue bloods, iris purplish blue bloods, grape purple bloods, lavender purple bloods, lilac violet bloods, and rose pinkish purple bloods before from the windows in my hive! There had to be seperate halls or something, something that allowed more caste types to be put away.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I had bumped into Kankri's back. "Watch where you stop, fuckass," I growled, backing up a little.

"Ah, I do apologize. I probably should have mentioned that we are now in line for our breakfast meal..." He had trailed off, a sad look in his eyes. I frowned. Well, more than usual anyways.

"What's wrong?"

"We may or may not get food."

"What makes you say that?"

"I fear that, due to our mutation and being at the very bottom of the hemospectrum, we may not get any food. The high bloods are a bit ravenous with their food for whatever reason, and the Kalciturions, and due ignore my use of a ableist slur, tend to _turn a blind eye_ towards us who are lower on the shared hemospectrum of both Beforus and Alternia."

I growled slightly from the back of my throat before sighing. "At least we have our fucking snacks..."

Kankri shot me an apologetic look. "I do apologize..."

"Not your fault. We can't help the fact that we're mutant freaks..."


End file.
